Redemption
by missingthepoint
Summary: The sweetness of tears is replaced with the bitterness of blood. The holy light of heaven is soon detached by the dark haze of hell. I am in a war. A war with myself. I'm searching for freedom. My freedom. I'm searching for redemption. My redemption.


**SakuraAi**: _a little one-shot with gwen and huey. huey should be about 13 and gwen 12 1/2. this follows into the sequel that i was thinking for. but its like a preview so i just want you to tell me what you think about it. thanks!_

* * *

They sat on the hilltop. Both were looking far off into the distance. The sun was setting slowly, the beautiful colors that would appear within the horizon became clear. It had been three years since she moved down to Woodcrest. Three years of her sadistic ways, three years of his revolution plans, three years of their friendship. Caesar would always be his main homie, there was no doubt about that. But it was her. Only her that could actually make him pissed, and not the way his younger brother would. No, the anger that stemmed from her existence, was anger that could easily subside in a matter of minutes.

He didn't know why.

He technically didn't like her. But he liked her a lot more than he was used to. He hated when other boys would come around, trying to ask her on a date. Despite the fact that she would flatly refuse them and go on her way. He wanted to kill them whenever he noticed or even felt that they were looking at her walk. He hated it. He even grew tense when his younger brother would casually flirt with her, nothing serious, and she would just roll her eyes in annoyance.

Jealousy. Even he didn't recognize this feeling that swelled inside him, whenever she brought (unintentional) attention to herself.

They sat on the hilltop watching the sunset, a tradition they started two years ago.

"You know," she said absent-mindely, "she actually looked nice".

"She did"?

"Yeah, I had never seen her look at me like that". "For once in my life, I wasn't afraid of her, I was sad".

He watched her lower her head gently. He winced. He didn't like seeing her this way...depressed. So far in their friendship, he saw her like this only once. Only once, and that phase somehow still didn't fade away. Unlike that time, she was depressed, but at the same time she was content with it. The first time was when he felt that she was really going to break...and fade away.

This time...she was peaceful. Her hair was short, she consistently cut it, and she was skinny. In many ways she hadn't change at all. It was the same for him as well. His gaze at her was hard. He wanted to stop staring, he wanted this feeling in him to die. It didn't. It wouldn't. It couldn't. Not matter how hard he tried to surpress it, that feeling of keeping her to himself was somehow evident in his words and actions.

It didn't matter how frail they would be or how discret they were.

"How do you feel"? He asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I don't know how I'm suppose to feel right now-or ever again".

"I'm uncertain on my emotions and memories right now, and for some reason I don't know why".

Realizing what she had just said her hazel/icy blue eyes turned to him.

"Wow, I just told you all that".

"Yeah, you did".

"I guess I am getting a little depressing aren't I"?

"You're handling it better than normal people".

"Am I"? She smirked, "I really doubt that, I only numb my feelings, I never confront them".

He nodded, "That's true".

"See".

He countered her, "You're capable of keeping your true self in distressing moments, and that is how you are different".

She shook her head, "I guess you're right, where's Jazmine"?

He flinched, "I told her I was going to meet her at the ice cream parlor".

She chuckled, "Ice cream parlor, how unlike you".

"She must really be something if you're going to the ice cream parlor," she laughed lightly.

He could feel his cheeks heat up.

When she laughed or smile, not caring if it was a true (one he had never seen before) or her infamous malicous smile, he couldn't help it. The way she chuckled, smile cruely, or just smirk would enchant him. It wasn't fair on his account.

She stood up, "Well, you should be going, she's probably waiting".

He nodded and stood up as well, "Yeah, I'll walk you home".

He walked her home. No words were spoken. As if they were needed. The silence between them was good enough, they already had a good understanding of each other anyways. Yet, they were still teenagers, and there for children in a way.

And as children goes...they were oblivious to their own feelings. Its sad on how dense society can be.

"This is my stop," they faced the Victorian style house.

"My aunt is at work right now, she'll probably won't be home until tomorrow".

"You can stay at our place, you know Granddad won't mind".

She nodded her head, "Yeah, but I think it would be best off if I stayed: I can get some things off my chest".

He frowned. He didn't like to hear those words. Those words that in his chest and mind, that something bad was going to happen while he wasn't there.

Noticing his concern, "Don't worry so much, I am a Black-Tiger Kung-Fu expert".

His frown deepened, "Yeah".

Unexpecetedly, she caressed his cheek. It was sweet, short gesture and he was left completly speechless. She only smiled and walked away, shutting the door quietly. Her skin was soft and sweet, he rubbed his cheek with his hand, his cheeks feeling hot again.

Shaking his head and dismissing the gesture he went on his way.

_Maybe. Maybe I do these things to myself because I want to feel their pain. The same pain that they had felt. Or maybe it could be the pain that I should have endured, and not them. This life I live is far from equal; I hate living this life. For every blood that is fallen on this floor, will that be my redemption? Will I ever find that peace that was forsaken from me as an infant? Will I ever find that peace, that sanctuary that was rightfully mine? An asylum that was taken from me by the forces that which I call "Mother and Father"? _

_And yet, they did me wrong, I have still loved and cared for them like a daughter should? Why am I in this damnation?_

_A fallen tear is replaced by a drop of blood. It splatters on the cool floor beneath me. I stare at the ceiling with glassy eyes, wanting to see something real. Wanting to see their faces, any sign of them, any at all. I don't care, maybe I was meant to be in pain for the rest of my days._

_I'm seeking for my redemption._

He made it to the ice cream parlor. A mulatto girl with two large puffs in her hair ran up to him and hugged him.

"I thought you weren't going to show up"!

"I did, does that reassure you"?

She nodded.

They locked hands, and began to walk inside the shop.

His head turn slightly around when he suddenly felt a cold gush of wind. He wanted to hurry back to her home, but the mulatto girl tugged on his hand, forcing him with her. He couldn't help but think:

_There's something foul in the air.

* * *

Sa: I'm using my nickname right now. So wat ya think? Too sappy? Too fluffy? I was going for a angst/romance. Yet, I still haven't decided if they are going to get together..._

ooo should Huey and Gwen get together? I'm not pointing at any Jaz/Huey fans, I like the couple, its cute. I just doubt that it will ever happen, I'm more of a Riley/Jaz fan myself, but whatever. Everyone has there own opinion, right? So tell me what you think, like a said before, its a one-shot I won't go into deep detail with this idea unitl the first is done.

Oh yeah, I looked it up, and Black-Tiger Kung-Fu is an actual martial art. And I just thought it up, does anyone knows what Huey's martial art is? If you do, please inform me.

Peace! 


End file.
